


One of These Days

by Hamiltrash_Willow



Series: Jeffmads Oneshots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom! James, Kind of mouthy! James, M/M, One Shot, Sex Toys, Smut, Top! Thomas, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash_Willow/pseuds/Hamiltrash_Willow
Summary: Thomas comes home to something he wasn't expecting.Aka more Jeffmads smut, because why not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150722155033/person-a-the-quiet-one-and-person-b-the%20)

“Jemmy, I’m home!” Thomas called cheerfully, the closing the door behind him with a _bang_. However, slight worry creased his brow as no one responded. James would usually be on him in a matter of seconds, grumbling about “not calling him Jemmy”.  
Thomas strode up the stairs, combing through his hair in an attempt to quell the rising panic in him.  
“Jemmy?” He uttered softly, opening the door to his room. The sight that greeted him was not, in any way, shape, or form, even close to what he had imagined might have happened.  
James was in the bed, swathed in sheets, obviously hiding something. His face was flushed and he was sweating, but not in a way that entailed fever- it was obviously something else entirely.  
“Hi Thomas,” He muttered, sounding almost sheepish, as if he had been caught doing something wrong.  
“What is this that I might have walked in on?” Thomas inquired, an eyebrow quirked and a small smirk on his face.  
“Nothing at all,” James replied casually, and it might have been convincing if it hadn’t been so breathy.  
“Sure it is, darlin’,” Thomas drawled and strode over, unwrapping the cocoon of sheets around James, who resisted fiercely, clinging onto to the sheets but letting out telling gasps as he moved.  
Thomas finally threw off all of the sheets, and sucked in a breath at the sight that greeted him.  
“Jesus Christ, James.”  
James had a dildo stuffed up his ass, and boy, was it a sight for Thomas to see.  
“Oh, darlin, why’d ya try and hide that?” He asked, his smirk growing even wider as his eyes raked over James’ small body, flushed and sweaty. “I’d be more than willing to help if you ask nicely.”  
“Like hell I will,” James retorted despite his situation, although his tone was far more playful than sharp.  
“Is it okay if we continue this? If so, are you okay with the color system as your safeword?” Thomas asked quietly, almost under his breath.  
James nodded tersely, and Thomas then proceeded to grin and grab at the dildo in James, who squirmed and bit down on a moan.  
“Aww, do you like that, princess?”  
“Shut up,” James muttered, a twinkle of amusement managing to shine through in his eyes.  
Thomas raised his eyebrows and slid the dildo further in, causing James to clench his hands and bite down on his lip to stifle another moan.  
“James,” Thomas began with a smug smile.  
“Thomas,” James returned, trying to mock him but the name coming out as more of a breathless whine.  
Thomas let go of the dildo and James suppressed a whine, but was immediately rewarded with the sight of Thomas stripping, shimmying out of his clothes in an almost graceful manner.  
Once he was completely naked, Thomas laid a warm hand on James’ stomach, and James could feel tingles running through him. After a moment of just each appreciating the other, Thomas joined James on the bed and straddled him, careful to keep most of his weight off of the boy beneath him. He leaned down and gave James a heated kiss, and then moved to his cheek, then down to his neck. He licked and bit at the sensitive skin there and an involuntary shiver ran through James, causing Thomas to smirk smugly into James’ neck. He bit down fairly hard, more than enough to leave a mark, and James pressed his head back into the mattress, swallowing down a groan. After a few moments of Thomas just sucking, nibbling, and biting James, he pulled back, looking down at the marks with a satisfied expression.  
James, however, was preoccupied by Thomas’ half-erect shaft, and reached up to stroke it gently, a self-satisfied expression flickering in his eyes when Thomas let out a hiss. He teased it into a full-blown erection and Thomas’ muscles were tense as he quivered above James.  
Despite the pleasure that went up Thomas’ spine at the touch, he gripped James’ wrists firmly and flipped him over, eliciting a small grunt from the smaller man. Thomas slowly pulled the dildo out of James, casting it aside, and positioned his dick outside of James’ hole.  
“Do you want this, baby?”  
“What do you think?” James groaned out, arching back.  
“Give me an answer, or you’ll never get what you want,” Thomas chided, letting his fingers glide across James’ back.  
“Yes, I want this,” James mumbled quietly, cheeks flushing even redder than before.  
“And what do you want?”  
“Are you really going to make me say it?”  
“Yes.” Thomas’ gaze darkened slightly as he stared down at James. “Say it,” He hissed softly, enticingly.  
“I want,” James was obviously struggling to overcome his sense of pride, but then decided that if he were to go, he might as well try to drag Thomas down with him, “I want you to fuck me into the bed and make me scream your name, and then beg for more.”  
“Jesus fucking Christ, James,” Thomas breathed out, and slid inside the other man as slowly as he could manage in his desperate state. Fortunately for him, James was already pretty stretched out and he didn’t have to wait for long before starting to do just as James had asked, pounding James into the mattress as hard as he could. James, in return, arched his back and moaned into his hand, bucking back as much as he could.  
Thomas removed James’ hand from his mouth and whispered breathily, “I want to hear it all. Beg for me, James. Moan for me. Let me hear it.”  
“Oh, my God, Thomas, please, harder, deeper,” James breathed between moans.  
Gaze darkening even further, Thomas slammed as hard as he could into James, breathing heavily. _I love how James will break for me, he’s quiet, sarcastic, or shy most of the time, but in times like this, he’ll do anything I ask him and it’s so beautiful._  
“James, you’re so beautiful,” Thomas groaned and flipped them over, earning a yelp from James. “I want you to ride me,” He told James huskily.  
James complied with hardly a second thought, sliding himself up and down Thomas’ cock with a little bit of assistance from Thomas’ hands on his hips, practically sitting in Thomas’ lap.  
They both groaned, James reaching up and tangling his hands in Thomas’ hair, and Thomas throwing his head back and bouncing James on his dick. Thomas groaned again and tensed as James clenched down on him, tightening his hole as he rode him.  
Thomas released his grip on James’ hips and reached around him to pump James’ cock, and James let out a soft “ah” and a moan that drove Thomas to the edge.  
“James,” He mumbled as he shot up into James, continuing to pump James and bounce him on his dick. Within seconds, James was cumming as well, covering his own stomach with the fluid. He pulled off of Thomas and practically collapsed on top of him as Thomas laid back as well, embracing the warmth of the afterglow and choosing to ignore the fact that he should shower sometime soon.  
“James?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”  
James’ heart skittered in his chest at the words, and with a smile and almost no hesitation, he replied, “I love you too, Thomas.”  
Thomas wrapped his arms around James’ small frame, practically curling around the other, and they drifted off to sleep, basking in the comfort and warmth of each other.  
_Mark my words, one of these days, I will top_ , James managed to think to himself amusedly before being swallowed by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I tried changing how I wrote the characters and the dynamic between them a little bit. If ya have any ideas for what I should do next, I'll be forever grateful if you could tell me in the comments.  
> Also, the thing where James thinks that "one of these days" he'll top- it's kind of a joke of mine, because in everything I write, James ends up bottoming even though he and I both say that he'll top "next time", or "someday", etc etc.


End file.
